Daylight harvesting enables reduction in energy consumption by utilizing ambient light. Typically, the daylight is harvested using skylights installed in ceiling, glass paneled walls which allow the daylight to enter into an internal space for internal lighting.
However, the conventional methods of facilitating daylight usage for internal lighting are not enabled to detect presence of skylights and further determine optimum level of usage-measurement of daylight input in a facility, appropriate operation through sensor set point, sensor placement, operating range and schedule.
Moreover, the conventional methods for assessing operations of skylights do not take into account multiple factors affecting the functioning of the skylights on a regular basis. Few key problems associated with this are lack of information on lighting circuits operating based on skylights, schedule inefficiency causing skylights to operate in inefficient time range, sensor inefficiency causing high or low cut-off, improper set-point definitions, and lack of operational switchover between available feeders. Thus existing methods of assessing daylight harvesting do not address above factors resulting in a reduced amount of utilization of the daylight leading to higher consumption and possible non-compliance of policy (e.g.: lux levels to be maintained inside the facility).